The terms “wall-integrable” and “wall-integrated” are to be understood as meaning that the lens arrangement lies largely, but not necessarily completely, within the bounding surfaces of a wall. Wall-integrated devices of this type are used, for example, for monitoring and/or lighting areas of a room.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,053 describes a device of this type. A connection housing that contains a radiation-emitting element is arranged essentially on one side of a wall. A lens arrangement has a lens head that is transparent to the radiation and is arranged at least partly on the other side of the wall and guides the radiation to this other side of the wall. The connection housing has an attachment portion with a connection member in the form of an inside thread.
The lens arrangement has a connection member in the form of an external thread that is complementary to the internal thread of the housing connection member. The wall has a wall breakthrough or opening through which the lens connection member projects. The two connecting members are mutually engaged in such manner that the connection box and the lens arrangement are fixed relative to each other and in the wall breakthrough.
Devices of this type can be used, for example, for lighting the lower area of transportation installations such as escalators, moving walks, and elevators. When so used, a large number of the lens arrangements are inserted in a series of breakthroughs in a wall that is located at the side of the step-band of an escalator or the pallet-band of a moving walk. The wall can be a skirt panel or a balustrade wall. The lens heads are so formed that they can only be inserted into the wall breakthrough from the step-side or pallet-side of the wall that faces toward the escalator or moving walk. The connection box is located on the side of the wall that faces away from the escalator or moving walk.
When the device known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,053 is used in connection with a transportation installation, various disadvantages arise. In particular, the device cannot be installed in the wall breakthrough in a pre-specified position regarding its rotation or angle relative to an axis perpendicular to the wall. Such a facility would, however, be desirable to direct the radiation into a particular area.
In addition, the described and similar known devices that are provided for lighting escalators and moving walks are disadvantageous in that they are manufactured from numerous constructional components so that their assembly and their installation are relatively complicated and therefore time-intensive, and that many installation steps have to take place in situ.
It is accordingly the purposes of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the state of the art by providing an improved wall-integrable lens arrangement of the type stated at the outset; providing an improved wall-integrated device of the type stated at the outset with an adjustable lens arrangement; and by providing a method of installing the new device.